Antes Que Termine O Dia
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Hermione tenta trazer Harry de volta, trazer o rapaz que conhecera há anos atrás, pois agora ele vive arredio.
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes Que o Dia Termine_**

"Não é consolador saber que não está nas minhas mãos. Ainda não consegui entender que não é o que quero e sim o que me ditam...  
Às vezes, eu sinto frio, e nada me aquece, acho que, de qualquer modo, nada poderia... Sabe, vem de dentro".

"Não há nada que não faça por você. E você? Faria tudo por mim?" eu riu. Acho que não devo duvidar, mas não consigo... Ficar em suas mãos - e que você não saiba – nunca foi uma escolha duvidosa. Nunca foi, sequer, minha escolha. Não me enveredaria por esse caminho nem que louca estivesse. É arriscado demais. Você é apaixonante demais, é fácil.

E então você ri. Aquele sorriso zombeteiro e do mesmo modo, instintiva e obscuramente sério... E você corre pra mudar de assunto, defensivamente. Quando vais perceber que nunca desisto?  
Tem tantos 'por quê's' que gostaria de saber... Por que você é sempre tão reservado? Não confia em ninguém? Não confia em mim? O que fiz para você ter tanto medo de se revelar? Sou eu? É você? O que de tão assustador pode estar escondendo?

O que é o "nós"?  
Percebe quantas mudanças nesses últimos anos ocorreram? Antes, para mim, o "nós" era aquelas três crianças, que, ocasionalmente, eram encontradas pelo perigo, pela aventura, intuição, impulso e coragem.  
Há pouco tempo atrás, senti que houve uma pequena mudança... Que, apesar de tudo, havíamos crescido mais e, do mesmo modo, ainda éramos muito ligados, amigos. Talvez 'crescido' não seja a palavra certa, e sim, 'amadurecido', pois ainda me sentia a mesma garota do tempo em que fui escolhida para a casa da Grifinória, apenas... com mais idade. De qualquer modo, ainda era da mesma casa, convivia com as mesmas pessoas e tinha, principalmente, meus dois imesmos/i melhores amigos.  
Então, amadurecemos mais, obrigatoriamente, e felizmente a guerra acabou. E, Graças a Merlim, você está relativamente bem. Não sabe o quanto rezei, não sabe o quanto temi, não sabe o quanto chorei. Mas agora você está aqui, na minha frente, no salão comunal, ao fim do dia, próximo ao fim do ano letivo, do nosso último ano letivo...  
E agora tenho que o "nós", é a solidão compartilhada, estranho? Sim, e complicado. Não somos mais um trio, não chegamos a ser uma dupla. É apenas o "você e eu" mas sem você e eu... É estranho. Mesmo estando o "nós" em cada frase, não sinto que aja o "nós" de verdade. Cada vez que conversamos acho que você não quer estar aqui, comigo. Tem vezes que me sinto mais distante de você, mesmo fisicamente estando ao seu lado. – Não é bom. Sinto o medo da aproximação. Sinto um desvão.

Meus lábios tocam seu rosto, tentando, lentamente, infiltrar essa sua máscara. Sua proteção... seu disfarce.  
Ah! Meu amigo... Não faz assim.  
Só quero você de volta, seu modo tímido, mas confiante. Seu jeito impulsivo e determinado. Você, mesmo sem conseguir demonstrar plenamente seus sentimentos, mas daquele jeito que sei que sempre poderei contar... Que sempre estarei acolhida em seu abraço desajeitado. Nos seus olhos brilhantes, nas suas palavras hesitantes... E na sua amizade verdadeira. Volta.

"Você tem medo de me magoar?" pergunto para certificar que havia escutado bem. Você confirma. Acho que até riria, mas você fala sério não é?

Mas, magoar em que sentido? Nossa amizade é tão sólida...   
É por isso não é? Medo de ferir e ser ferido. Você tem tantas cicatrizes – toco seu rosto com cautela, você ainda está tão arredio... -, talvez mais essa seja demais. É por isso que você se afasta? Não pense que não percebo. É quase impossível não o fazer, quando você compartilha mais de doze horas do meu dia. Eu não sou egoísta a tal ponto.

No entanto, lembre-se, em momentos bons estávamos juntos, assim como em períodos ruins. Não faria nada que soubesse que te feriria, nem que eu quisesse – aperto sua mão. – "Eu não quero de machucar" murmuro com toda a sinceridade que posso retirar do meu corpo.

"Eu sei" não passa de um silvo a sua voz.

"Gosto de olhar em seus olhos, tenho a ilusão que esses não podem esconder nada de mim" falo.

"E não podem" sempre vago, você responde. Com um sorriso torto e olhos focados nos meus. "Ainda não aprendi" você continua.

"Espero, então, que nunca aprenda" me pego murmurando.

"Quem vai saber, não é?"

"Eu vou" respondo com convicção. "Eu sei" você me olha com surpresa.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Você pergunta levantando meu queixo.

Por um segundo me perco em você. Está sorrindo, sorriso este que chega a seus olhos, iluminando-os como antigamente. "Porque, não há ninguém que te conheça melhor que eu" por fim respondo, desviando o olhar.

Não sei qual é sua reação, porém não disse nada que seja um segredo. "verdade" eu ouço.  
Esse silêncio é confortável demais para ser quebrado. Não o farei.

"Mione...?"

"Hmm?"

"Talvez seja mesmo muito arredio" você diz. "Você tem alguma solução pra isso?"

Te olho sem saber o que dizer. Tento deixar de lado um pensamento maroto que vem me incomodando desde que você veio se sentar ao meu lado. "Não sei, Harry. Talvez tenha" respondo sem pensar muito.

"E qual seria?"

"Primeiro um pergunta. Confia em mim?"

"Claro" respondeu sem hesitar. Acabo por sorrir. "O que foi?" pergunta franzindo o cenho.

"Você. E sua resposta de imediato"

"Não é necessário pensar muito quando você está do meu lado" disse colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

"É um elogio senhor Potter?"

"Não é preciso te elogiar. E você sabe disso"

"Não é preciso?"

"Oras, Hermione. Como se pode elogiar uma garota que já recebeu todos elogios imagináveis?"

"Por meio de ações" digo rapidamente.

Você sorri. "Ainda não me disse como deixar de ser arredio, como parar de ser frio".

"Você não é frio!"

Seu sorriso aumenta. "_Isso_ é um elogio"

"Pára com isso Harry" digo segurando seu braço. "Você não é frio, apenas não consegue ser tão aberto. Só isso"

"E por que os outros conseguem?" diz me olhando seriamente. "Eu sou anormal?"

"Não! Harry... não" falo agitada. "Não faça isso com você..." você desvia o olhar. "Olha" seguro seu rosto. "receio é normal. É totalmente admissível da sua parte"

"Mas não contigo. Mione, você é minha melhor amiga" você abaixa por um segundo a cabeça. "Não quero ser assim com você. Não quero demonstrar que não confio em você. Eu confio!" Você me olha aflito.

"Eu sei"

"Não! Não... Olha. Tenho medo de te perder. E por isso me afasto, mesmo não querendo te magoar, mas ainda assim, me afasto. Tenho medo, medo de não ter mais você por perto. Não quero mais me sentir dilacerado..."

Eu suspiro. "É um risco, Harry. Não temos a vida em nossas mãos"

"Queria ter esse poder por um dia"

"E o que você faria?"

"Diferente, tudo"

"Bom..." digo olhando o relógio. "Se esse dia fosse hoje? O que você faria antes que ele terminasse?" pergunto com curiosidade.

"Faria coisas que ainda não tive coragem, falaria o que viesse na cabeça, sem medir as conseqüências"

"E quais coisas seriam essas?"

"Aí, você está querendo saber demais" você sorri mansamente.

"Não estou não. Se você quer deixar de ser reprimido tem que começar de algum modo, não?"

"Mais que menina rápida e esperta" você ergue a sobrancelha. 

"E então?"

"Tudo bem, Hermione..." Você suspira. "Mas não me responsabilizo por meus atos" Sorri imaginando o que poderia ser tão desregulado de sua parte.

"Certo"

"Tudo por sua conta e risco, Ok?"

"Ok" digo dando uma piscadela.

"Vem comigo"

"Harry! É tarde" respondo tentando largar sua mão, você nunca me escuta...  
(N.: agora eu vou mudar o ponto de vista, Ok?)

"Aonde está me levando?" ela cochicha.

"Lá fora"

"Mas o que! Não podemos"

"Disse que não me responsabilizava por meus atos"

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Deveria ter esperado por essa" num suspiro, ela continua o seguindo.

Esgueirando-se para não serem apanhados.

"Pára" Harry murmurou. "Tem alguém aqui"

"Só faltava ser o Snape..." ela reclama baixinho apertando mais a mão de Harry.

"Tudo bem, vamos"

Finalmente chegam ao lado de fora.

"Ótimo estamos fora e agora?" Harry sorriu e continuou a guiando.

"Aqui"

Hermione olhou a volta, ali não tinha nada... "O qu-" ela ia perguntar franzindo a testa quando Harry apontou pra cima. "Nossa" Hermione olhou de Harry para a lua. "Merlim, nossa!" foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Hermione sentou-se na grama, Harry a acompanhou.

"Perfeito"

"O que?"

Ela o olha sem jeito. "Eu, estava falando da Lua" diz com um sorriso olhando-o incerta.

"Olha só" ele diz observando a lua. "Desse jeito vamos ficar com dor de pescoço, vou parecer um velho" ele deu uma risada. "Não sei você, mas se eu continuar assim, amanhã não vou conseguir mexer meu pescoço" disse deitando-se.

"Sua impulsividade aflorando?" ela perguntou fazendo o mesmo.

"Quem vai saber?" ele lhe olha de lado. "Oh! Espera um minuto... Você vai saber, não é mesmo?"

"Hmm hmm" Hermione responde fechando por um momento os olhos.

"Você parece confiar em tudo à sua volta quando está de olhos fechados..." ele murmura a observando. Hermione abre os olhos e encontra os dele.

Ela dá um sorriso. "Você está do meu lado, afinal"

"Que bom que você confia em mim, Mione"

"Não é nada disso, só estou com sono" um sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto novamente fechava os olhos. "É. Eu confio em você. Menino-que-sobreviveu"

"E eu... em você" diz encostando a testa na dela. "Muito mesmo"

Ela o abraçou, ainda de olhos fechados. "Dizem que momentos como esse são propícios para um beijo" ela murmurou. 

"Mesmo?" ele se afastou. "O que você acha de experimentarmos?"

Ela sorriu, dessa vez olhando-o. Duvidava que ele estivesse falando sério. "Claro" falou olhando novamente a lua, que brilhava como se estivesse olhando para si. **"Ele está brincando"**.

A jovem não percebeu que Harry estava sentado, lhe olhando. Seus olhos brilhavam determinados. Ele, aproximando-se, sorriu. Hermione estava tão distraída... tão belamente iluminada, com um sorriso pequeno e não parecia ter notado que o nariz dele estava quase a tocar o seu.

"Está sonhando acordada?" perguntou baixinho.

Ela pareceu assustar-se com a repentina proximidade de seus corpos. O sorriso dele se alargou.

"Parece perdida Srta. Granger... Isso é culpa minha?"

Hermione não deu indicação que ouviu sequer uma letra das quais Harry havia pronunciado. Ela ainda tentava saber o que estava acontecendo ali, mas antes que formulasse uma hipótese Harry tocou seus lábios. Ela suspirou, franzindo a testa antes de fechar – novamente - os olhos e enlaçar seu pescoço.

"Isso que faria se tivesse um dia todo controlando a vida" ele sussurrou beijando sua testa. Ela segurou seu rosto.

"Amo você" disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry encostou novamente sua testa na dela, roçando seu nariz no dela, levemente. "E eu a você" confessou ao pé do ouvido.

"Sabe que horas têm?"

"Não"

"Muito tempo antes que termine o dia..." ela segredou com um sorriso maroto puxando-o para si.

Fim  
(Continua)

**Oie!****  
****Uma pessoa me contou uma história a um tempinho (bom tempinho...).****  
****E eu prometi que faria um fic com essa história. Bom, eu adaptei... e ficou assim.****  
****Claro que aquela sua foi muito mais fofa, mas eu não consegui lembrar de tudo... ****  
****Espero que você goste Dan, é pra você tá?****  
****Putz, eu ia fazer uma R/Hr (grande avanço, eu escrevi R/Hr!) pra você, mas você sabe que eu não consigo ainda escrever sobre eles...******

**Eu sei que ela tá toda estranha.****  
****Porque ao mesmo tempo em que a Mione falava com o Harry, ela estava pensando. ****  
****Desculpe qualquer erro, fiz agora...****  
****Por favor, Comentem...******

**P.s.: Acredita que eu ia parar na parte: "Ela ainda tentava saber o que estava acontecendo ali, mas antes que formulasse uma hipótese..."****  
****Nossa! Eu sou malvada... Mas ia ser 'bunitinho', né?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Após Amanhecer**_

Silêncio.  
Você ainda dorme, acho que ninguém se deu conta do quando você é vulnerável desse modo. E se depender de mim, ninguém ficará sabendo... Guardarei esse segredo só pra mim, como a lua sempre fez.  
Ninguém tem a noção que tenho sobre você. Ninguém sabe tanto quando eu sobre você. E por todo tempo, tenho a certeza que não saberão.

Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, acho que jamais vou cansar de vê-la... Do seu orgulho, da sua integridade, da sua sensibilidade e beleza.  
Ah! Meu anjo... Não sei o que fiz pra recebê-la de presente, mas, de qualquer modo, faria tudo novamente só para presenciar teu sorriso.  
Acho que só devo agradecer. Não sei quando percebi, não foi a muito. Pois, se antes o fizesse, teria agradecido – e a quem quer que seja. – a sua presença. Sinto por não tê-la visto antes, - sempre tão próxima... – acho que nunca quis enxergar. Enxergar que meu mundo – com todas as atribulações – era perfeito. Só e somente por ter você. Se eu consegui relaxar, certamente você estava por perto. Sabe... Acho que eu não existia antes de você chegar. Devo minha vida a você, Hermione Granger - me pergunto se um dia conseguirei pagar a dívida.

Mais um dia chegando, fico feliz por tê-la comigo. Beijo sua face, você sorri de olhos fechados.

"O dia está lindo" murmuro em seu ouvido, antes de me levantar.

Muitas vezes me pergunto como você me aturou todo aquele tempo, no período escolar.

"Primeiro porque achava que lhe devia a vida" você responde já sentada na cama. Eu me volto a ti. "Então quando lhe ajudei, esse escape não servia mais. Então passei a 'achar' que você precisava de proteção" você ri. "O que não sabia, é que já estava enfeitiçada por você e meu medo de te perder superava meu bom senso; bom senso este, que sempre me dava a opção idiota de te abandonar".

Andando ao seu encontro, percebo o quanto quero estar contigo. É assustador. É uma porção enorme de mim, - eu todo – clamando por mais um segundo ao seu lado, apenas por um beijo, ou ainda um olhar. E eu amo cada sentido que você oferece e me faz sentir... Amo as suas curvas e sua eloqüência. Sua paixão e dedicação. Sua astúcia e coragem. Sua persistência. Mas, principalmente, amo amar você e todo seu amor depositado em mim.  
Ao me sentar a sua frente, não consigo deter minha mão e acaricio seu rosto.

"Sabe que amo você" me diz seriamente.

"Sabe que não vivo sem você" contraponho igualmente sério. 

Então você me abraça. Um abraço onde sinto tudo, até aquilo que tenta esconder.

"Não precisa temer" falo baixinho.

"É mais forte que eu" você diz rouca. "Não quero mais esses pesadelos, Harry. Não quero ter mais o medo de acordar, na madrugada, sozinha"

"Eu quero estar com você, sempre"

"E eu," você sussurra me olhando. "Quero ter você" e você me beija, com cuidado. E depois, esquecendo o medo, com toda ternura e ardor. "Pra sempre".

Eu tento sorrir, "Não está em nossas mãos".

"Eu sei..."

Eu suspiro. Não gosto de vê-la triste, não gosto de saber que não tenho a solução desse problema. 

"Sabe que faria qualquer coisa por ti" digo.

"Fique comigo sem se importar com os outros" você contrapõe com a cabeça de lado, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto. O sorriso é inocente, mas só ele.

"Mas eu estou com você!"

"Espertinho" você me puxa pra si. "Eu não digo 'assim'" você murmura enquanto beija todo meu rosto. "E sabe disso!"

"Eu? Eu não..."

"Não sabe, é!" ergue a sobrancelha, mudando a posição e ficando encima de mim. "Não gosto quando toda aquela gente fica por perto"

"E acha que gosto?" pergunto "Toda vez, fico pedindo para que sumam. Só pra-"

"Estar com você" você completa e eu confirmo.

"Queria contar pra todos. Sair gritando que já tenho uma dona" você ri.

"Sabe que seria loucura..." diz tocando meu nariz. "Não nos deixariam em paz"

"Hum rum"

"Não faz assim..." você beija meu rosto "Antes você gostava..." continuou no meu ouvido "Lembra da escola? Do nosso esconderijo?" murmura beijando meu pescoço.

"Mione. É golpe baixo..."

"Eu sei" você ri. "Não ficaremos tanto tempo escondidos... Só até eles descobrirem"

Sabemos que isso pode ser questão de dias, mas também pode demorar meses...  
Meus planos não são esses. Acho que chegou a hora de lhe contar... Não posso ficar ensaiando e ensaiando. Porque é tão mais fácil lutar com um demônio a tentar parar de tremer nesse momento?  
De todo jeito, sabe que te amo.

"Ou então" eu me ajoelho na cama. "Hermione Granger, você aceita ser a minha esposa?" pergunto tentando não gaguejar. Tenho certeza que não fiz um trabalho muito efetivo, estou suando frio, sabia? "Para que eu possa amá-la, respeitá-la e desejá-la mais e mais a cada dia que acordar ao teu lado? Você aceita me ter ao todo, como seu? Na alegria e na triste, na saúde e doença, até que a morte..." você me cala com um beijo.

"A morte não conseguiria me afastar de você" você diz "Porque, de todo modo, você está bem aqui" continua apontando para seu peito "E, pra minha sorte ou desespero... Você nunca poderá sair daqui. Desse lugar que você, Harry James Potter, fez sua moradia, sem permissão".

"Isso é um 'aceito'?"

"O que acha?" você pergunta olhando em meus olhos, daquele modo. Aquele modo que faz com que possa tocar sua alma e você a minha... "Estou viciada em você" e então eu encontro novamente teu sorriso tímido, cativante... pelo qual, perdidamente, me apaixonei.

"E eu respiro você" disse abrançondo-a pela cintura. "E sabe do que mais? Que se danem todas aquelas pessoas! Eu tenho o que preciso aqui"

"Onde?" você pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Nesse abraço" e dizendo isso me curvo para, novamente, tomar como meus, seus lábios. "Você é tudo que preciso" E sinto você render-se, essa sensação é a mais maravilhosa que senti. "Amo você"

Fim

**Oie...****  
****Nussa, mas nunca dá muito certo as minhas continuações, né! (Hmmm, não que as fic's fiquem 'lá essas coisas...' :roll:)****  
****Sinto pelos erros que tenha cometido, e pela falta de criatividade...****  
****Céus... Se espremer isso daqui só dá chavão :roll: . Fazer o quê, né?****  
****Acho que estou melodramática...****  
****De qualquer modo, comentem. Certo?****  
****E, ah! Desculpem as repetições.**


End file.
